1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a ring-like part to the outer periphery of a columnar material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In attaching a mesh ring to the outer periphery of a columnarly-formed catalyst within a casing, the ring being positioned between the catalyst and the inner surface of a casing, as for example, in the assembling of a catalytic converter, it has been normal to position a guide member above a vertically disposed catalyst and guide the mesh ring using the guide member to thereby fit the mesh ring over the outer periphery of the catalyst from above.
With this conventional method, however, it is necessary to pass the mesh ring over the guide member prior to placing it around the catalyst. In addition, when other processing is applied to the columnar material, as for example, when a seal mat is wound around the catalyst, it may be necessary to turn the columnar material horizontally and then attach the seal mat thereto.